


Robbed

by D_Ho



Series: Radiodust Collection by XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Language, Asexual Character, Assault, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Robbery, Violence, blindfolds but not used sexually, handcuffs but not used sexually, mentions of a kinky club, radiodust - Freeform, some scary elements, sorry this fic is not very exciting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Ho/pseuds/D_Ho
Summary: Энджел отрабатывает свою последнюю смену, чтобы получить приличное вознаграждение и отдать его Чарли на развитие отеля. К несчастью, владелец паба не собирается отпускать Энджела просто так, не думал же он, что может просто подзаработать денег и уйти? Вместо того, чтобы пойти к Чарли и объясниться, Энджел просит помощи у Аластора, и они вместе отправляются в приключение.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Radiodust Collection by XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Robbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIntensity_FallsX/gifts).
  * A translation of [Robbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250949) by [XIntensity_After_DarkX (XIntensity_FallsX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIntensity_FallsX/pseuds/XIntensity_After_DarkX). 



> От автора: Да-да, я понятия не имею, как будут выглядеть эти персонажи, учитывая, что пилотная серия еще не вышла, поэтому сорри, если персы не будут соответствовать своим каноничным характерам. Я сделала все возможное, и я надеюсь, что вам понравится! Возвращение к написанию фанфиков очень взбудораживает.
> 
> От переводчика: Как вы поняли, фф был написан за долго до выхода пилота, но, черт, серия фф по Радиодасту от этого автора настолько шикарная (она выглядит именно так, как я представляю их отношения), я просто не могу не перевести ее! Тем более, несмотря на незнание автором канона, она проделала просто отличную работу, се вышло очень натурально (насколько это может, когда вы подразумеваете Аластора милым демоном, а не убийцей). Но прелесть этой серии работ в том, что автор показывает, из-за чего Аластор такой... жестокий. Наслаждайтесь! 
> 
> К данной работе имеется замечательный арт, авторства millysketch: https://millysketches.tumblr.com/post/189417593255/robbedpg1-hope-yall-like
> 
> От переводчика2: Этот фф заставил меня умиляться бесконечное количество раз! Он просто чудесен.

_Цок-цок-цок._

Ритмично. Словно тиканье карманных часов, лежащих на столе.

По мере приближения, цокающий звук заглушал мерное тиканье часов. Было слышно, как каблучки завернули за угол и прошлись по коридору, отдаваясь эхом о закрытую дверь. Аластор медленно положил книгу на колени, сложил руки сверху и терпеливо ждал. Дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену с неожиданным грохотом.

Перед ним стоял Энджел со все еще занесенной ногой после удара. Он раздраженно отшатнулся, сразу же проходя внутрь и указывая на Аластора.

Его одежда была порвана, правый глаз заплыл из-за синяка, а из четырех перчаток присутствовали лишь две. Он сделал глубокий вдох, от которого арахна на его груди вздулась, как пух у сердитой пташки. Сверкая глазами, паук скривил верхнюю губу и буквально выплюнул:

— _ТЫ!_

Это слово, и ярость, с которой оно было произнесено, заставили уши Аластора дернуться.

— Ну, здравствуй, Энджел. Я бы спросил, как прошел твой день, но вижу, что он не был полон радуги с летающими вокруг пчелками и бабочками.

Каблуки Даста издавали яростное цоканье, по мере столкновения с полом, что было удивительно при явной хромоте их носителя. Паук недовольно убрал книгу с колен Аластора, садясь на ее место. Он сложил одну пару рук на груди, второй закрепляя запястья Радио Демона на подлокотниках.

Раскаленные добела, яростные глаза Энджела были единственной причиной, по которой Аластор не скинул его с себя.

— _«Это жалость или любопытство?»_ — подумал демон, фокусируясь на здоровом глазе гостя, — _«Возможно, и то и другое… Какое странное ощущение.»_

Из глаз Энджела брызнули слезы. Он весил не так уж много, но теперь паук не только сидел на нем, он еще и плакал. Для Аластора все это было чересчур… эмоционально.

— Ах, мне нужно напомнить тебе правило пяти шагов?

Энджел сильно вцепился в свой пиджак, наклонив голову так низко, что Аластор буквально мог видеть его затылок.

— Слушай, кретин, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Должен сказать, у тебя довольно своеобразный способ просить о подобном… Допустим, я клюнул.* Что случилось?

— Меня ограбили! — эти слова прозвучали сердитым, приглушенным воплем, — Все деньги, которые я сегодня заработал… они… пропали! Пропали! Все! Я хотел пожертвовать их отелю, типа, сделать что-то хорошее, знаешь? Ну, те вещи, о которых глупышка Чарли постоянно болтает.

Глаза Аластора расширились, а затем сузились. Он откинулся на спинку стула и взял микрофон. Его кончиком приподнял лицо Энджела так, что теперь они сидели нос к носу.

— Я весь во внимании. Начни с начала.

Даст провел рукой по лицу, вытирая слезы.

— Это был последний мой день в качестве стриптизера. Я много заработал. Действительно много, больше, чем когда-либо. И знаешь что? Это было просто чудесно. Я чувствовал себя превосходно. Словно, в этот раз все было иначе… Танцы на шесте всегда заставляют меня ощущ-…

— Пропустим это описание.

— Ой, да. Ты же не занимаешься сексом. Прости. Ну короче, я взял деньги и пошел в кабинет Таннера, владельца клуба. Он платит почасово, и обычно я не говорю о нем гадости, но то было до того, как этот сукин сын набросился на меня, отобрав весь заработок! — Энджел стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Он часто дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, — Я не настолько силен. Думаешь лишняя пара рук приносит пользу или что-то типа того? Что ж, сюрприз! Это не так… Ублюдок избил меня до полусмерти, а затем рассмеялся! Сказал, что я должен принести ему хоть какую-то пользу, раз теперь живу в отеле… Так, — Энджел показал на себя, — Он хотел убедиться в том, что я больше нигде не смогу выступать, — он потер нетронутый глаз, вытирая вновь подступившие слезы, — Я не хотел подводить Чарли… И говорить ей о произошедшем. Вдруг они с Вэгги попытаются вернуть деньги? Я не хочу, чтобы они появлялись в этом клубе.

— Значит ты хочешь, чтобы я туда пришел?

— Ну… — Энджел прикусил нижнюю губу, — С тех пор, как ты, вроде как, спонсируешь это место… я подумал, что у тебя есть личная заинтересованность и… Хочешь, чтобы они туда пошли?

— …Прекрасная позиция. Что ж, ты абсолютно прав. Я не хочу этого.

— И… и ты типа какая-то всесильная неведомая хрень, так? Так что… Если ты настолько ужасен, насколько говорила Вэгги, то драка с каким-то заурядным куском дерьма будет для тебя как два пальца об асфальт!

Аластор смотрел на Энджела, который засунул одну пару конечностей в карманы своего пиджака, а второй держался за руки Радио Демона. Паук с надеждой смотрел в ответ. Красноволосый демон вздохнул, высвобождая свои руки из цепкой хватки:

— Теперь эту проблему просто невозможно игнорировать. Так как я играю роль ответственного спонсора, отказать в помощи кому-то, кто хотел помочь моему же проекту, было бы глупо. Тем более, я сделаю для Чарли и отеля просто медвежью услугу… Я помогу тебе вернуть твои деНЬГ-... — голова Энджела внезапно уткнулась ему в грудь, а комнату наполнил звук повторяющихся благодарностей, — _ЭНДЖЕЛ. ПРАВИЛО ПЯТИ ШАГОВ!_

— Вот вы где! — голос Чарли прозвучал неожиданно.

Она стояла в дверях, лучезарно улыбаясь, а прямо за ней маячила Вэгги, практически всегда следовавшая за принцессой по пятам.

Энджел вцепился в пиджак Аластора.

— Не говори ей, — зашипел он и спрятал лицо в груди Радио Демона, — Она захочет пойти и устроить допрос. Соври или еще что…

Отчаянный шепот дошел до ушей Аластора, и он позволил пауку диктовать правила. Интересно, с каких пор Энджел стал таким проницательным?

— Ах, Чарли. Вэгги. Мои дорогие. Как у вас дела в этот прекрасный день?

— О, у нас все в порядке! Мы услышали ваши голоса и решили поздороваться.

— Что с ним такое? — спросила Вэгги, на что Даст ощетинился.

— О, он… У него был тяжелый день в клубе. Кое-какие из его вещей все еще там, поэтому я иду с ним, чтобы их забрать.

— Это… удивительно мило с твоей стороны, — Вэгги скрестила руки на груди, — Особенно с твоей стороны.

Чарли слегка толкнула девушку локтем.

— Это и _правда_ очень мило, _действительно_ мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо, Аластор! Энджел? Мне жаль, что у тебя выдался ужасный день, могу я как-то помочь?

— Все в порядке! Я в порядке, — он небрежно помахал рукой, — Даже не думай беспокоиться об этом, малышка. Ал взял все в свои руки.

— Хм… Что-то здесь нечисто, — Вэгги сощурилась, глядя на Аластора, но тот лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами, — Тебе даже не нравится Энджел, я же знаю, что он до чертиков тебя раздражает. Почему, во имя Люцифера, ты хочешь ему помочь?

— Моя дорогая девочка, я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты говоришь. Энджел испытывает меня, а не раздражает… Ну… Большую часть времени. И, как спонсор отеля, я просто хочу внести свой вклад. Возможно, я немного старомоден, но не думаю, что двум юным леди следует ходить в подобные места и разбираться с такими несчастными мелочами. Зачем зря пятнать свою честь?

— Да, я не хочу, чтобы вы туда ходили. Мы быстро. Я уже чувствую себя тупым из-за того, что оставил там свое барахло. Не думаю, что мои вещи требуют сбора всей нашей тусовки.

— Ну… Если ты уверен. Мы останемся в отеле, — сказала Чарли, пожав плечами. Она потянула Вэгги прочь и шепнула, — Видишь? Он помогает.

Пепельноволосая все еще пристально следила за Аластором по мере того, как принцесса Ада выталкивала ее из комнаты. Он подарил им свою самую широкую (даже зубастую) улыбку и помахал как раз в тот момент, когда дверь закрылась. Радио Демон похлопал Энджела по спине.

— Они ушли. Пожалуйста, слезь с меня.

— Но ты _пахнешь_ так хорошо. Просто дай мне еще минутку.

Толчок, и Энджел оказался на полу. Аластор быстро, без слов, прошел мимо него.

— Э-эй! Погоди, Ал! Ты даже не знаешь, где находится клуб! Если, конечно, не скрываешь что-то от меня…

***

Каблуки паучка издавали все тот же _цок-цок-цок_ ающий звук, хотя на неровном тротуаре пустынной улицы он был слышен еще громче, чем когда Энджел просто шел по деревянному паркету в коридорах отеля. Между демонами было приличное расстояние, и звук каблуков усилился, когда Даст попытался доковылять до Аластора. Как бы сильно он ни старался, Радио Демон все еще был на несколько шагов впереди.

— Я ценю твой энтузиазм, Ал, но не мог бы ты немного притормозить? Я не могу идти так быстро с этой чертовой ногой.

— Почему бы тебе не вернуться в отель, Энджел? Я все сделаю сам, — сказал Аластор, даже не удосужившись обернуться.

— Ч-что? Нет! Это мой промах, и я помогу все исправить! Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно было просить у тебя помощи? Я никого не прошу о помощи. _Никогда!_ Хрена с два я дам тебе разруливать мои проблемы без меня! Тем более, ты даже не сможешь зайти в клуб, не съежившись от отвращения. Как, черт возьми, ты собираешься идти в _секс-клуб?_ И это я еще не говорю о том, чтобы передвигаться по нему, проходя мимо всех… Это не просто визуальные картинки, сладкий. Клуб полон звуков и запахов-…

— В чем-то ты прав… — прервал его Аластор, внезапно останавливаясь.

— Послушай, я знаю, ты не вовлечен во всю эту тему с сексом, и все такое… И мне немного жаль, что я приставал к тебе с вульгарным флиртом, но, хэй, я не то чтобы жду от тебя взаимности или чего-то подобного. Мне нравится флиртовать, а ты горячая штучка. И ты полностью в моем вкусе. И абсолютно недосягаем.

— Энджел, ты тот еще фрукт, — Аластор издал сдавленный смешок, — Даже в такой ситуации.

— Независимо от того, что я, эм… знаю, что между нами ничего не может быть, ничего страшного. Все ок. Мне нравится, что ты мой друг, хоть я на 89% уверен, что не нравлюсь тебе. Я могу переспать с кем-то в любое время, да, но у меня на самом деле не так много друзей… Так что… Позволь помочь. Там будет то, что ты не захочешь видеть. Ты прочувствуешь всю атмосферу, хочешь ты этого или нет… Это неизбежно. Пойдешь один и очень расстроишься. Ну или, что ты там чувствуешь, когда речь заходит о сексе. И половых актах. О! А сегодня еще и ночь фетишей! Там есть парень, выступающий с резиновыми-

— Хватит, — Аластор резко поднял руку, — Достаточно. Ты меня убедил. Как ты собираешься провести меня так, что я увидел минимум этого развратного места?

Энджел снял с себя разодранный пиджак и достал наручники, которые всегда хранил во внутреннем кармане, начиная кромсать свою одежду на длинные полосы.

— Тебе придется делать то, что я скажу, но я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты ничего не увидел. Знаю, звучит как полный бред, но поверь, оно сработает! Это я тебе говорю, а если я говорю, то так оно и есть.

— Я уже ненавижу этот план.

— Хех, я знаю. Можешь дать свой пиджак? Не переживай, это просто часть плана.

Аластор долго и пристально смотрел на Энджела, после чего, не сводя с него глаз, снял нужный предмет одежды и передал пауку.

— Будь с ним осторожен, понял? Он сшит на заказ.

— Да, конечно, не беспокойся. Я не пропаду из поля твоего зрения. Ну, пока не завяжу тебе глаза… Хэй, как ты относишься к наручникам? — они висели на цепи на кончике указательного пальца демона.

Единственный ответ, который Аластор удосужился ему дать — карающий, буквально обжигающий взгляд и опасная улыбка.

— Не очень. Ладно. Понимаю, но послушай: я пристегиваю тебя к себе, и тогда мы точно не разделимся.

Аластор устало потер виски, издавая смешок.

— Так! То есть ты хочешь завязать мне глаза, буквально лишив зрения, да еще и пристегнуть к себе наручниками? Ты требуешь чрезвычайного доверия с моей стороны.

— Если будешь с завязанными глазами, то не увидишь ничего непристойного! — Энджел поднял вверх все свои руки, — И я приковываю тебя к себе, чтобы ты не потерялся! Особенно, если учитывать то, что все вокруг будут возбуждены. Просто так вышло, что ты горяч и очень возбуждаешь, так что… Мне не по себе от одной только мысли, что мы можем разделиться, — он самодовольно стукнул себя по голове, — Видишь, каждому моему действию есть объяснение. Умно, ха?

Радио Демон издал долгий и прерывистый вздох. Он вытянул руку вперед со словами:

— Давай покончим с этим. Чем быстрее я пройду через этот ад, тем быстрее смогу забыть о произошедшем.

***

Аластор предположил, что снаружи клуб выглядел полной безвкусицей, даже без возможности взглянуть на него. Жужжание дешевых фонарей и вывесок говорило о том, что, кажется, он не ошибался. Энджел бормотал весь путь о чем-то, на что демон-олень перестал обращать внимание минут десять назад. Он мог не обращать внимания на его голос, но не заглушить звук цокающих каблуков, между _цок-цок-цок_ анием которых теперь был промежуток, так как Даст все еще хромал. Когда они остановились, Аластор скривил нос: острый и одновременно мягкий аромат окутал его со всех сторон.

— Хэй, придурок, — сказал Энджел, и Аластор предположил, что это было сделано с усмешкой, — Впусти меня. Сегодня я клиент.

— О, правда? Ты ушел всего два часа назад, — ответил незнакомец, должно быть, это был вышибала или охранник. Его голос был грубый, словно этот демон только и делал, что курил, — Красивое пальтишко. Должно быть новое. И что за Красный чел? Выглядит знакомо.

— Он? Это мой кавалер. Или ты думал, что я пришел бы на ночь фетишей один? У меня нет такого кинка, милый. Ты впустишь нас или нет?

— Ага, проходи. Ты знаешь правила.

До слуха Радио Демона дошел звук чего-то металлического, и он почувствовал, как Энджел тянет его за наручники, намекая следовать за ним. Тяжелая дверь закрылась за спиной, и ему в нос ударил странный запах, вызывая рвотные позывы. Со всех сторон окружили звуки. Громкие, протяжные стоны. Тяжелые шлепки. Что-то хлюпающее. Странный хлопок воздушного шарика. Все это буквально пульсировало в демонических ушах. Аластор замер на месте, не в силах сдвинуться, совершенно не обращая внимание на натянутую цепь наручника.

Он напоминал оленя. Знаете, когда едешь по дороге — особенно в темное время суток — и олень выскакивает на дорогу, застывая в свете фар так, словно не знает, что делать дальше. Если бы в клубе было тише, было бы слышно, как Аластор нервно сглотнул. Кто-то издал протяжный стон прямо в нескольких шагах. Каждая мельчайшая частичка его души кричала о том, чтобы он уходил, убегал от сюда прочь. Но ноги не слушались, и демон продолжал стоять как вкопанный.

— Ал? Эй, — каблуки Энджела стучали по полу, но Аластор не мог определить, в каком направлении тот шел, пока не почувствовал, как чужие руки пытаются закрыть ему уши, — Извини, не думал, что эти звуки будут настолько ужасны для тебя. Но мы должны пошевелиться, иначе лучше все равно не станет. Пойдем, рядом с кабинетом Таннера длинный коридор, там тише. Как только мы туда доберемся, станет полегче.

В голосе Даста слышалось беспокойство, которое заставило Радио Демона задуматься. Вторая пара конечностей паука взяла его за руки, Аластору почему-то подумалось, что Энджел пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. Хм, странно. Его ноги вдруг вернулись к жизни, и он пошел туда, куда его направляли.

В конце концов, пройдя несколько метров, они остановились. Звуки были намного отдаленней и приглушенней, даже запах казался не настолько ярким. Энджел убрал свои руки с ушей и ладоней Аластора, и снял повязку. Глаза Радио Демона сощурились, но довольно быстро привыкли к свету.

— Что это было… Этот мерзкий _запах._ Никогда прежде мне не доводилось нюхать что-то гнилое и сладкое одновременно. Меня чуть не вырвало.

— О… Ах, да, это… Поверь, Ал, ты не хочешь знать. Хех, это то, что твой нос точно не должен помнить. В любом случае, э… ты… ты в порядке? Ты застыл там, а затем практически приклеился ко мне, когда мы шли.

— Я всегда денди**, Энджел. Ни больше, ни меньше, — ответил он сквозь стиснутую улыбку, пытаясь не выдать своих эмоций.

— Ал… Ты точно в порядке? Мне правда жаль. Я не должен был просить тебя сюда приходить… Я и не представлял, что ты испытываешь такой дискомфорт насчет секса, иногда я… забываю, что такие вещи не для всех что-то само собой разумеющееся, как для меня, например. Для меня это типа езды на велосипеде или что-то подобное, знаешь. Но ты не любишь секс, а я повел тебя в секс-клуб! — он устало провел руками по лицу, — Ох, я такой _тупой._ Именно поэтому у меня ровно 0 друзей.

— Энджел, все _в порядке._ Полагаю, я мог бы морально подготовиться куда лучше, но я пренебрег этим. Думаю, теперь мне следует приподнять для себя планку «обеспокоен развратом» на шкалу или даже на две. Я рад, что ты завязал мне глаза. Твой план действительно хорош, несмотря на все мои первоначальные возражения.

На лице Даста расцвела улыбка.

— Правда?

— Да, это так, — тепло сказал Аластор, тут же сосредотачиваясь, — А теперь. Где его кабинет?

— Сюда, — Энджел сделал жест рукой, показывая направление дальше по коридору, — Мы должны быть осторожны, уверен, вышибала предупредил весь персонал, что я здесь, и я правда не хочу, чтобы они вставали у нас на пути. И, думаю, он не узнал тебя. Кажется, ты не такая уж и большая шишка, как говорит про тебя Вэгги, — он ухмыльнулся.

Радио Демон лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Я очень рад, что все идет гладко… ну… если не считать того, что из-за меня ты встретился с теми вещами, которые предпочел бы не слышать. Или нюхать… После того, как я увидел твою реакцию, я понял, насколько на самом деле все плохо, но я должен знать… И, эм, извиняюсь, если из-за этого всплывут плохие воспоминания или что-то подобное, но… Есть ли какая-то _причина,_ по которой ты не любишь секс? Мне нужно знать, насколько говнюком я должен себя чувствовать за то, что притащил тебя сюда.

— О, нет. Ничего подобного, — быстро ответил Аластор, — Я просто не чувствую сексуального влечения, и лично мне не нравятся такие вульгарные проявления сексуальных актов. Это все заставляет меня чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Оу… З-заставляю ли тебя _я_ чувствовать дискомфорт?

— Да.

Они шли в тишине. Коридор наполнился цоканьем каблуков Энджела и почти неслышными шагами Аластора. С каждым шагом паучьей ноге становилось хуже, из-за чего один шаг был тяжелым, а другой — осторожным. Когда Аластор взглянул на напарника, тот быстро выпрямился, стараясь идти как можно _нормальнее._

Энджел потер одну из своих верхних рук, не отрывая взгляда от пола. Цепь от наручников, соединяющая руки двух демонов, отбрасывала длинную тень. Даст прочистил лицо и отстегнул Аластора.

— Я хочу извиниться, Ал. И я имею в виду, извиниться за каждую свою выходку. Я не хочу заставлять друзей чувствовать себя неловко.

Аластор вздохнул, пережимая переносицу.

— Энджел, все в порядке. И я не ненавижу тебя за то, что ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение; так было и будет всегда, просто потому что ты такой. Все это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты _изменился,_ потому что ты хотя бы не скучный. Просто действуешь мне на нервы, но чуть меньше, чем остальные.

— О, я должен быть польщен или оскорблен?

Аластор неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Это _полностью_ зависит от тебя, Энджел.

— Хм, я выберу вариант «польщен», все же ты не хочешь, чтобы я менялся, — он стукнул Радио Демона бедром, слегка сбивая того, — Я тебе _нравлюсь!_

Несмотря ни на что, Аластор снова посмеялся и продолжил идти:

— Я бы не стал заходить так далеко.

— Ты меня _терпишь!_

— Так-то лучше, — он резко остановился, из-за чего Энджел слегка врезался в него. Оленьи уши коротко дернулись, и демон застыл, — Кто-то идет-…

Руки Энджела обхватили его быстрее, чем тот смог возразить. Даст врезался спиной в стену, а Аластор оперся на нее руками, спасая себя от столкновения. Несмотря на это, их лбы все же соприкоснулись. Верхняя пара рук паука обхватили лицо Радио Демона.

— Тс, притворись, что мы целуемся, и они не обратят на нас внимания.

— ЧТО, ПРОСТИ?!

Лицо Энджела было близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать его мягкое дыхание на своих губах. Они уже стояли нос к носу, расстояние было слишком крохотным для Аластора. Единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать, так это о том, насколько рядом они сейчас находились.

Он чувствовал, как теплая и пушистая паучья арахна прижималась к его груди. Чувствовал даже, как пульсировала нога вместе с бедром. Этот пульс был достаточно быстрым и сильным, так что Аластор мог только представить, насколько сильна боль Энджела. Его взгляд, должно быть, смягчился, раз паук теперь смотрел прямо в глаза. Прежде, чем Даст успел что-то сказать, громкие голоса охранников эхом отразились от стен коридора.

— И тогда я сказал: «Ты не сможешь засунуть его в себя», на что она ответила-…

— Воу, погоди. Посмотри-ка на этих двоих. Не виню их за то, что они искали тихое местечко, это место — сплошной зоопарк!

— Знаешь, что я скажу? Действуй, Красный! — он шлепнул Аластора по заднице так, что тот дернулся вперед, прямо на Энджела.

Оба охранника рассмеялись, оставляя шокированного демона, прижатого к губам Энджела своими. Тот не двигался. Паук был так же неподвижен, как и Радио Демон. Он встретил его ошеломленный взгляд точно таким же шоком и тут же отдернул руки от лица Высшего Демона. Они громко стукнулись о стену: настолько сильно Даст боялся задеть Аластора.

Вскоре, Аластор медленно отстранился. Его лицо горело, но он не мог отвести взор.

— Э-этого не должно было случиться, — пробормотал Энджел, — Ал, я не хотел, чтобы это случалось с тобой… М-мы не должны были… О, нет… Ох, блять! Скажи что-нибудь? Что угодно. Что-то типа: «Энджел, правило пяти миль»… Пожалуйста? Ты убиваешь меня!

Аластор промолчал. Не издавая ни единого звука, он снова прижался к губам демона напротив. Этот жест был таким легким, еле-еле ощутимым. Все четыре руки паука ударились о стену и остались на ней так, словно кто-то поймал его за каким-то мерзким дельцем, на что тот оправдывался. Когда одна секунда перешла в пять, а пять — в десять, его руки опустились на Аластора: одна пара на плечи, другая — на бедра. Прошло почти тридцать секунд, и Энджел закрыл свой здоровый глаз.

Аластор, наконец, оторвал руки от стены и опустил их на чужие плечи. Он медленно отодвинулся, но так, чтобы губы все еще касались уст другого:

— Пяти _шагов,_ Энджел.

— Козел, — застонал паук, хватая партнера за грудки и притягивая для еще одного поцелуя.

Его руки притянули так близко, потому что совершенно не хотелось отпускать Радио Демона. От переизбытка чувств у Энджела закружилась голова. Еще никто и никогда не целовал его просто так, такое происходило лишь в качестве прелюдии перед тем, как его трахали, да и то, лишь для галочки. Аластор же держал руки только на плечах, и, чем больше Даст пытался углубить поцелуй, тем более почтительно отвечал ему Радио Демон. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, паук опустил взгляд, беря руки Аластора в свои.

— Ты целовал меня, как… Э, не думаю, что выражусь правильно… но ты поцеловал меня, как… _личность,_ — одна из его рук почесала затылок, — Хочешь продолжить, имею в виду, после того, как мы вернем деньги? Ну знаешь, типа, отпраздновать? Я мог бы позволить кому-то целовать себя так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я не-… Энджел. Все это… _чересчур_ для меня, — он провел рукой по волосам, — Мы можем вернуться к этому позже? Пойдем, — он протянул свою руку, — Давай, я знаю, что твоя нога беспокоит тебя, возьми меня за руку.

— Это не так! Все нормально. Я жаловался раньше только потому, что ты шел слишком быстро, — он фыркнул и сложил одну пару рук на груди, другой опираясь на талию, — Я и сам прекрасно справлюсь без твоей помощи.

— Не думаю, что будет хуже, если ты все же возьмешь мою руку. Ты пытаешься скрыть свою хромоту, но я чувствовал, как пульсировала твоя нога-…

— Это был мой член! Мой член находится в моей ноге. Ага. Так устроены пауки!

— Энджел, прекрати, — голос Аластора стал жестоким, несмотря на улыбку, — Ты проделал весь этот нелегкий путь полный решимости и ни разу не пожаловался. Я хочу помочь, прошу, позволь мне.

Пальцы паука дернулись, и он снова посмотрел на лицо Радио Демона.

— Х-хорошо. Ладно. Но, для протокола, я на 100% в порядке, — он обхватил предложенную ему руку.

Как только они начали идти, Аластор заговорил:

— Что именно произошло, когда этот демон… Таннер, ограбил тебя?

— Хмф… Слушай, не то чтобы я просто упал и сдался, как какой-то слабак. Как я уже говорил, я просто пришел забрать свой заработок, Таннер, как обычно, сидел за своим столом. И все было хорошо. Звучит обычно, так?

— Да, пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Так вот, он мне заплатил. Этот урод не торопился… Складывал одну сраную купюру к другой чертовски медленно. Я должен был догадаться, что что-то не так, но я просто был так рад, что принесу отелю пользу, что не мог ясно мыслить. Я схватил пачку денег и засунул в свой мех, повернувшись к нему спиной. Это было ошибкой. Он прыгнул на меня! Выбивая все дерьмо бейсбольной битой. Ударил по моей ноге прежде, чем я успел его оттолкнуть. Конечно, у меня был шанс хорошенько ударить его пару раз, но… это было до того, как этот говнюк заехал мне по глазу кастетом, — он прижал к нему свою руку, — Я потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, моих денег уже не было!

— Понимаю.

Энджел искоса посмотрел на него своим глазом.

— Да-да, ничего такого, я понял.

Аластор прижал палец к губам паука.

— То, что я не реагирую так… ярко выражено, не означает, что я не реагирую вообще. Случившееся с тобой не сойдет ему с рук, не волнуйся, — он остановился, указывая на большую дверь в конце коридора, — Это его кабинет?

— Да. Готов надрать ему зад, Ал?

— Не выражаясь твоими словами, да.

— Отлично! — Энджел отпустил его руку, колотя в дверь всеми своими конечностями, — Эй! Эй, придурок! Открой чертову дверь! — ответа не последовало, и он, фыркнув, дернул за ручку. Дверь громко ударилась о стену, и паук вошел, выпятив грудь вперед и сжав кулаки, — Верни мне мои деньги, или я разобью твою сучью морду, урод!

Владельцем клуба оказался толстый мужчина с руками шире тела Энджела раз в десять. Он сидел тихо, как партизан. Весь его образ, кажется, был полным отражением того, каким человеком он был при жизни: тихим подонком. Бугай наклонился над столом, улыбаясь и подпирая свое толстое лицо мясистой рукой.

— Да что ты? С больной-то ногой и одним здоровым глазом, да еще и в комплекте с этими тонкими ручонками? Сдавайся, милый, эти деньги уже потрачены. Ты же не думал, что действительно можешь уйти из клуба в странный отель и жить «долго и счастливо»? Это не так работает! Мы в Аду!

— Нет! Ты ошибаешься! — Энджел яростно ткнул в круглую грудную клетку мужчины напротив, — Тебе не следовало меня грабить! Теперь, когда я вернулся, лучше верни деньги, пока не поздно.

Стул противно заскрипел, когда Таннер, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, встал.

— Хах, правда? У тебя есть кто-то, кто тебя прикроет? Дай подумать, это ты, ты и, о! Опять ты? По крайней мере, это все, что я вижу.

Энджел резко обернулся назад. Аластор исчез.

— А-Ал? — руки паука опустились, он нахмурился, — К-Куда он делся?

— Хах! Ты, кажется, не понимаешь: здесь ни у кого нет друзей! Никто не заботится ни о ком, кроме себя! Тем более никто не будет заботиться о шлюхах, коей ты и являешься. Демоны использую тебя, как кусок плоти, и оставляют гнить на обочине.

Глаз паучка поник, он снова посмотрел на дверь. Как же так? Аластор был там, когда он врывался в кабинет.

— …Ал?

— Хей, не грусти так сильно, милый. Здесь все друг друга обманывают. Наверное, следовало раздавить тебя сразу, но у меня просто не было биты побольше. Да и сейчас нет, — он потянулся за бейсбольной битой, на которой все еще была кровь Энджела, — Ну что ж, с ней ты уже встречался. Приятно было познакомиться, малыш!

Энджел резко повернулся, чтобы поднять руки и закрыть лицо, но бита так и не коснулась его. Она зависла над его головой, так как их обоих — Таннера и Энджела — привлек громкий звук радио.

— _Добрый вечер, ребятки! Добро пожаловать на удивительную передачу, и с вами я, ваш бессменный ведущий, Радио Демон!_

Таннер отложил оружие и громко рассмеялся.

— Что за ночь! Тысяча баксов в мой карман, да еще и любимая радиопередача! Только посмотрите, я такой же везучий, как и при жизни!

Энджел проследил взглядом за вилкой, отметив, что устройство даже не подключено к сети. Он схватил радиоприемник:

— Ал? — его голос был мягким.

Антенна и стрелка циферблата тут же повернулись на него, и Энджел, счастливо выдохнув, прижал радио сильнее к груди, делая шаг назад.

— _Гвоздь сегодняшней передачи — тот еще кусок помоев. Тот тип, о котором мечтаешь, чтобы он отцепился, пытаясь отскрести его о ближайший тротуар. У нашего гостя нет проблем с ограблениями, в частности, некоммерческих организаций! Сегодняшняя звезда умудрилась навредить сразу нескольким жителям Пентаграмм-сити всего одним эгоистичным и жестоким поступком. Но сегодня наш дорогой гость получит по заслугам, он заплатит сполна._

— Эй, хо! Кто же это будет? Не хотел бы я быть этим парнем! — рассмеялся Таннер.

Энджел отступил от него еще на шаг настолько, насколько позволяла его ноющая нога. Воздух в комнате начал потрескивать, словно наполнился статическим электричеством. Аластор от души рассмеялся.

— Итак, дорогие слушатели, пришло время представить нашего почетного гостя, давайте тепло поприветствуем Таннера!

Энджел должен был наслаждаться тем, как все краски уходят с лица владельца клуба, но вместо этого он крепче прижал радио к себе. Он начал жужжать и пульсировать, когда Таннер отскочил назад, пытаясь спрятаться за стол. Из передней части радиоприемника повалил дым, а из-за частых помех и большого напряжения, все волоски на теле Энджела встали дыбом. Устройство взорвалось, и паука отбросило на пол. Последнее, что он видел перед тем, как отключился, была искаженная фигура Аластора, нависшего над владельцем клуба. Он услышал громкий хруст-…

***

Таннер спрятал деньги Энджела в сейф, в котором он хранил пару длинных сигар и хороший ликер. Аластор взял только наличные и направился к напарнику, опустился на колени и мягко погладил его по щеке.

— Ну же, Энджел, пора вставать.

— Нгнх, — пробормотал паук, сильнее зажмуриваясь. Он застонал и открыл глаз, зрачки резко уменьшились, — Только не ты! — он быстро попятился назад, подальше от Красного Демона, — Т-ты!

Лицо Аластора смягчилось.

— Я.

— Т-т-т-ты съел его? — спросил он, обвиняюще ткнув Радио Демона в грудь.

— Ох, нет. Я сломал его пополам. Это было легко. Он был толстым, вес играл не в его пользу.

— Т-т-т-ты и-и м-меня сломаешь, когда я зайду слишком далеко?! А мы все знаем, что это произойдет! Меня еще легче сломать, о боже! Как, во имя Люцифера, ты можешь быть таким чертовски сильным? Ты исчезаешь, вселяешься в радио, взрываешь его, появляясь из… ниоткуда! И просто ломаешь парня пополам?! Кто ты вообще такой? _Что_ ты такое?

Аластор должен был быть доволен: Энджел сжался у стены, находясь так далеко, как никогда. Теперь он соблюдал все правила, больше не беспокоил своими навязчивыми жестами. И все же, что-то было не так. Аластор почти нахмурился.

— Энджел-…

— Не вздумай! У тебя есть все причины убить меня!

— Я не хочу убивать тебя, и… пугать тоже. Убийство Таннера было самым лучшим вариантом, прости. Но ты просил моей помощи, а это то, что я делаю.

Энджел все также прижимался к стене позади, держа здоровую ногу перед собой.

— Ага, ладно, ты в точности такой, каким тебя описывала Вэгги. Н-но какого хуя ты _не_ хочешь убить меня? Я раздражаю тебя буквально каждую минуту!

Аластор протяжно выдохнул.

— Ты заставляешь меня сказать это, не так ли?

— А? С-сказать что?

— Хорошо, ладно. Я не хочу тебя убивать, Энджел, потому что ты мой друг. И я не просто терплю тебя, ты мне даже немного нравишься. Если бы ты был мертв, я бы, вероятно, меньше раздражался, но мне было бы скучнее. А теперь пошли отсюда, пока он не начал смердеть, — демон встал, протягивая пауку руку, чтобы помочь тому подняться.

Энджел неуверенно взглянул на Аластора. Он слегка сощурился, но на его губах была еле заметная улыбка. Его брови выражали внутреннюю борьбу, и Радио Демон немного жалел, что он не может сфотографировать Даста в данный момент. Все же, Энджел медленно протянул руку, хватаясь за Аластора, который поднял его. Паук слегка пошатнулся, вставая на одну ногу.

— Я, ай!.. Я рад, что мы друзья. И, хотя ты меня до смерти напугал, спасибо, что спас мою шкуру. Не знаю, как быстро я бы очнулся, после очередного побоища… А теперь пойдем домой и отдадим деньги девочкам! Клуб должен быть пуст после твоего «представления», — он отвернулся от Аластора и попрыгал к двери.

— Энджел, — Радио Демон прочистил горло, — На одной ноге?

— Да, я самый настоящий чемпион в игре «Классики». Можешь спросить у моей сестры, я скоро буду дома! — он ухмыльнулся, но быстро сменил выражение лица, когда увидел раздраженный взгляд и улыбку Аластора, — Ну, или нет.

***

Когда Чарли открывала дверь, она не ожидала увидеть Аластора, несшего Энджела на спине, в то время, как тот был одет в фирменный пиджак первого.

— Прости за беспокойство, Чарли! Но Энджел не смог дотянуться до ручки, а у меня заняты руки.

Девушка отошла в сторону, и Радио Демон вошел внутрь.

— Вот деньги, — Энджел протянул ей пачку, — Вся тысяча баксов!

Принцесса взяла купюры, открыв рот и тут же закрыв его. Вэгги встала рядом и тут же нахмурилась.

— Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?

— В клубах немного рискованно и опасно, знаешь? Но я туда не вернусь, поэтому, какая разница? Ал пришел мне на помощь, так что все в порядке.

— Я отнесу Энджела в его комнату, чтобы привел себя в порядок. Мы не будем вас беспокоить… только, конечно, если вы не захотите узнать о произошедшем. В любом случае, вы знаете, где нас найти! Спасибо, что открыли дверь! — Аластор весело улыбнулся и направился вверх по лестнице.

Как только они исчезли из поля зрения, Вэгги покачала головой.

— Я все еще не доверяю этому парню. Он слишком силен, чтобы помогать кому-то в подобных мелочах. Что ты в нем нашла…

Чарли смотрела в том направлении, в котором удалились Аластор с Энджелом, практически не мигая. Она откашлялась и начала подниматься по лестнице за ними вслед.

— Хех, я… Мне кажется или я только что своими глазами видела, как Аластор катал Энджела на спинке?

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I'll bite* — "I'll Bite" — "I will take the bait" ("я заглочу приманку"), то есть, буквально, Аластор говорит: Окей, думаю я позволю тебе закинуть приманку и сделаю вид, что мне интересно, клюнув на это. Обычно используется, когда вам рассказывают историю и ожидают вопроса, вы говорите I'll Bite и задаете вопрос, который должен продолжить вашу беседу.
> 
> I’m always dandy** — буквально «Я всегда денди», т.е. «Я всегда веду себя как денди»  
> Денди — социально-культурный тип XIX века: мужчина, подчёркнуто следящий за эстетикой внешнего вида и поведения, изысканностью речи.


End file.
